January 11, 2013
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Asad puts zoya down while she tries to prove her bravery. Asad leaves her off and goes frustrated Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Outside ayan’s room, rashid’s mother remembers razia’s words and thinks that he would have to talk to ayan about his liking to humaira. She goes over to his bed and says that she knows they are good friends and wants to further know if he feels for her more as a friend. but seeing that he’s not responding, she touches him to find that he’s burning with fever. She’s very tensed. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence and in the hospital Asad gets a call from nuzrat saying that ayan is in the hospital in a critical situation, and calling out asad’s name only. Asad says that he would reach asap. He coems to the hospital and asks to the girls about ayan. While they show her the room, he goes over to the room. But just then, he remembers his promise to dilshad. He is heartwrenched to find ayan calling out to him in unconsciousness. But Asad cant bring himself to meet ayan by entering the room. The girls are surprised to find asad not entering the room and about to leave. Nuzrat asks him the reason for it when ayan calling out for him only, asad says that he cant and nuzrat asks him why. He doesnt reply and leaves, leaving the girls in confusion. as he leaves, he crosses shirin and rashid but they dont see each other to the girls’ relief. Rashid and shirin enter ayan’s room and ask of his health while ayan keeps muttering asad’s name. Scene 4: Location: In the market Zoya gets a group of unfortunate children ad feeds them jalebis. They ask her the reason for her being there. she says that she’s searching for her father. A girl pacifies her saying that she would find him soon. Zoya too hopes for the same for herself and the children too. A person comes and asks if she has been searching for somebody. When she says yes, he says that he has some info to share. He sees the photo and says that just a few people could wear this kind of expensive clothing made by his father, who’s dead now. He says that he might have the receipts for the clothes sold then. Zoya asks for the no of even one of them. He takes zoya’s no and promises to tell him whenever he finds something. zoya is happy and thanks the lord for it. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad asks the reason for Asad’s tension. On knowing about ayan’s sickness, She asks about him. Asad says that he doesnt know since he cant break his promise and go and meet him and therefore he can just sit and wait for any news. Zoya enters sharing the recent progress with his brother in law. Finding asad talking on the phone, zoya wonders who is he so seriously talking to. She decides to impress him by her skills and overhears asad saying that he cant coem to the hospital since he’s busy with other things. Asad after hearing the call, says sorry to himself that when his brother, ayan needed him the most, he couldnt be by his side. Zoya hearing all this, thinks to herself what brother is asad thinking of and asad turns around to find zoya listening to him and is tensed. He says that this is their family matter and that she shouldnt interfere in it. After he leaves, zoya is still confused. Scene 6: Location: in the hospital Ayan tells the girls not to bother over him as that would not solve things. Shirin comes in and asks him to rest. the doctor says that its just tiredness and weakness and no major disease. He asks if anything in particular is bothering ayan. Everybody is speechless. Shirin asks if they can take him home. She says that ayan doesnt like hospitals and tries to be nice to him but he turns away. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence When nazma shows zoya her latest shopping saying that her brother got her that, zoya tries to contrieve info by saying that which brother gifted her this, asad or ayan. Nazma is shocked by ayan’s mention from zoya. She tries to talk to nazma about it but seeing that she isnt responding, she apologizes and says that she shouldnt have breached into their family matter being an outisder. But nazma says that she can share since she’s the closest to her and tells her the entire story of rashid’s another family. Zoya is shocked to hear this. Nazma goes on to tell the entire story and says that she understands the pain that her mother went and is still going through for that tragedy in hr life. She tells that when rashid was left by shirin on knowing about dilshad in his life, he brings ayan to their home and tells her that shirin left him and asks if she would accept ayan. Zoya asks if dilshad did what he wanted. Nazma tells that due to dilshad’s ill health, asad brought up ayan like his own brother and that their relation stood the test of time and also was unfazed by their family relations. Nazma says that asad never told her but she had an intuition that the two brothers met and that ayan used to come here to meet aasd secretively. Zoya remembers that she had seen a starnger coming into asad’s house often and how she had thought of him as a spy. Zoya thinks to herself that this is the reason behind asad’s eternal sadness and his introvert nature. She thinks that somebdoy would have to get them together. The screen freezes on her introspective face. ''Precap: Zoya brings asad to the ambulance and gets him to meet ayan who hugs seeing asad. rashid’s family gets out of the car and are shocked to see the two brothers embracing. Hearing shirin’s voice calling out to ayan, asad is shocked while he is hugging ayan. mamu and rashid too are surprised. ''